


[podfic] Saint Sebastian

by morph_reads



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morph_reads/pseuds/morph_reads
Summary: Billy shoots a deer00:04:45 || written by orphaned_account
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 2





	[podfic] Saint Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saint Sebastian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545287) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



### Podfic Links:

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/saint-sebastian-orphaned-account)

Audio file downloads can be accessed from the VBR M3U download or through the APPLE LOSSLESS AUDIO download. You can also stream this podfic through the "preview" function on Internet Archive.

Web Streaming

### Notes:

this podfic does include an animal being shot and minor blood mention, please take care of yourselves! The audio does have some fuzziness in the background. my recording was a bit quiet, so I needed to raise the volume all the way in garageband when editing and it resulted in ✨ static ✨

please let me know if you would like additional things tagged, i will definitely update as need be!

### Any input?

 ~~~~Feel free to leave me a comment here on Ao3 or on[Tumblr](https://morphreads.tumblr.com/)! I will try my best to respond to anything you leave me:)


End file.
